Oasis
by Cyanarc-en-ciel
Summary: One-shot écrit dans le cadre de la nuit des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente. Entre elles, Lucy et Helen étaient toujours douces et tendres. Elles se plaisaient à penser que leur relation un peu étrange était une oasis au milieu de la guerre et du chaos.


One-shot écrit dans le cadre de la nuit des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente. Le thème de la soirée était le septième art. Ce texte porte évidemment sur l'univers d'Harry Potter. Les personnages sont des OCs. Bonne lecture.

**Le M n'est pas là pour faire joli.**

**/!\**

**Couple yuri**

**Oasis**

Comme tant d'autres né-moldus, elles avaient pris la fuite. Fuyant pour leur vie, vivant par errance par fatalité plutôt que par choix.

Helen et Lucy n'osaient pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit, craignant qu'on les retrouve. Elle savait qu'elles n'étaient pas les seules dans leur condition. Néanmoins, leur peur d'être attrapée les empêchait d'essayer de contacter leurs connaissances ou même de se rapprocher des villes.

Elles étaient seules et isolées. Fuyant ensemble pour leur survie, ne comptant plus que l'une sur l'autre. Elles se connaissaient depuis suffisamment longtemps pour se faire assez confiance. Elles étaient après tout dans la même galère, aucune n'aurait eu l'idée de dénoncer l'autre pour sa propre survie.

Elles étaient amies depuis suffisamment longtemps. Elles n'étaient plus gênées entre elles depuis que leur cohabitation aussi étroite avait débutée. Oh, il y avait bien eu des moments de gênes, au début, quand l'une ou l'autre surprenait la seconde en train de se changer, ou de satisfaire un besoin naturel. C'étaient des **imprévus **plutôt **banals **quand on vivait avec quelqu'un. Elles avaient fini par s'y faire.

Et puis, entre camarades d'infortune, il n'y avait rien à cacher…n'est-ce pas ?

_ N'est-ce pas ? Murmura Lucy.

Sa camarade se contenta d'un sourire et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Baiser chaste, promesse de merveilles.

Entre elles, Lucy et Helen étaient toujours douces et tendres. Elles se plaisaient à penser que leur relation un peu étrange était une oasis au milieu de la guerre et du chaos.

_ Je suis d'accord, approuva Helen avec son sourire mutin.

Un feu magique avait été placé près de leur lit, qu'elles partageaient dans ces moments où un besoin de tendresse se faisait sentir. Sa chaleur caressait leur peau, dessinant des ombres mouvantes sur la scène.

Attisant son côté sensuel, attisant leur désir.

Helen venait de laver leur vaisselle et était donc en chemise malgré la fraîcheur de ce début novembre. Elle était donc en avance sur le déshabillage par rapport à Lucy et se fit un plaisir de dénouer lentement l'écharpe de cette dernière. Elle la fit glisser le long de son cou, ne retenant même pas son sourire amusée quand la jeune fille frissonna d'anticipation.

Elles regardèrent toutes les deux l'écharpe tomber au sol mollement, s'enroulant sur elle-même. L'épaisse parka de Lucy suivit le mouvement et elles furent à égalité. Elles aimaient ça. Aucune n'avait jamais plus ou moins que l'autre.

En même temps, elles entreprirent de déboutonner respectivement leurs boutons de chemise. Leurs doigts rendus un peu tremblants par le désir ripaient - intentionnellement ou non - sur les parcelles de peaux qui s'offraient à leurs yeux gourmands. Les chemises furent à leur tour abandonnée au sol, par-dessus l'écharpe qu'on ne distinguait plus.

Ce fut ensuite au jean de l'autre et à la longue jupe de l'autre de subir le même sort. Les mouvements prudents de chaque début s'enhardissaient, les mains se posaient sur les corps frémissants et les yeux n'en finissaient pas de se régaler.

Elles n'étaient plus qu'en sous-vêtements mais Lucy ne portait pas de culotte. Cela fit sourire Helen de manière provocante et la jeune femme s'avança jusqu'à ce que son amante se retrouve allongé sous elle.

_ Tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que ce soit moi pour la première fois ? Demanda-t-elle avec douceur, malgré son envie évidente.

_ Je suis tout à toi, répondit Lucy, lascive.

Helen ôta rapidement soutien-gorge et culotte avant de débarrasser sa compagne du dernier rempart à leur union charnelle. Elle posa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres, tout aussi doux mais plus profond que le premier. Lentement, elle s'allongea sur elle et tout en poursuivant ses baisers, laissa ses mains courir sur les courbes voluptueuses de Lucy, qu'elle n'avait pas perdu malgré les mois de privation.

Bouche contre bouche et corps contre corps, les deux amantes se frottèrent lascivement l'une contre l'autre, profitant sans réserve de leurs nudités collées l'une à l'autre. Lucy prit les fesses d'Helen dans ses mains et les malaxa avec application, sachant à quel point elle adorait ça. Et en effet, Helen gémit plus fort et enfouit son visage dans la poitrine opulente de sa compagne pour lui rendre un plaisir similaire à celui qu'elle ressentait.

Toujours dans l'égalité.

Ces caresses étaient plus qu'un préliminaire, un rituel avant leur union charnelle. Ce fut quand Lucy la délivra de son emprise qu'Helen comprit que son amante en voulait désormais plus. Elle s'écarta donc des seins bombés et fortement alléchant à ses yeux et progressa vers le bas, traçant une ligne de baisers sur le ventre de Lucy et caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses du bout des doigts, provoquant un frisson appréciateur. Les jambes s'écartèrent d'elles-mêmes pour donner accès à une intimité désirée. C'est très doucement qu'Helen approcha sa main fine de cette intimité et commença à jouer à son entrée. Lucy gémit bruyamment quand elle sentit le contact des doigts taquins de son amante. Helen fit très doucement pour ne pas brusquer son amante en introduisant doigt après doigt dans son bas-ventre pour lui procurer du plaisir. Elle ressentait presque autant de joie à donner qu'à recevoir. Et les soupirs transis de Lucy étaient si plaisants à l'oreille…

Helen se colla le plus possible contre le corps de son amante, sans cesser ses langoureux va-et-vient. Lucy se perdait dans les sensations grisantes qu'elle ressentait, le dos cambré et les jambes arquées. Ses yeux mi-clos brillaient de plaisir et sa bouche entrouverte laissait échapper des gémissent non retenu. Helen l'observait avec un plaisir non dissimulé, la trouvant absolument magnifique dans cet abandon.

Toutes deux appréciaient véritablement la douceur de leurs alliances charnelles, si préférable à leurs yeux aux brutales relations avec les hommes. Peut-être avaient-elles toujours été de ce bord-là sans le savoir. Mais ce n'était jamais ce qui leur importait dans ces moments-là.

Helen sentait que Lucy atteignait peu à peu le paroxysme du plaisir. Ses gémissements se faisaient cris de plaisir et ses mains s'étaient agrippées aux drapes du lit, comme pour s'offrir quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher.

Un dernier va-et-vient un peu plus vigoureux et Lucy se rendit dans un cri. Elle se cambra d'un seul coup avant de retomber sur le matelas, la respiration erratique. Helen ôta ses doigts de l'intimité de son amante pour la prendre dans ses bras. Les deux sorcières profitèrent avec bonheur de cette étreinte tendre, pause tranquille avant la suite du programme.

Lucy se nicha contre Helen qui enfouit une nouvelle fois son nez dans sa poitrine, comme elle aimait tant le faire.

_ Je t'aime, chuchotèrent-elles à l'unisson.

Elles échangèrent un regard amusé, et gloussèrent comme deux gamines qu'elles n'étaient plus. En cet instant précis, elles ne pensaient plus à rien d'autre qu'elles deux.

La guerre avait parfois un **effet **inattendu sur les gens.


End file.
